Different blood
by FutureCullenVampire
Summary: Bella is a very powerful vampire/witch who, on a scouting trip, finds the love of her life. But her love brings about dangers. Intrigued? I know I am. sot of a mix between Twilight and Underworld. Sort of. rated m cuz i don't know what they stand 4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended**

We had just left Romania on a scouting trip. This was typical. Victor always wanted to keep a watch on the impure blooded vampires, making sure they weren't suspicious. I was the most skilled in our entire empire and the most powerful. I could over throw the three rulers of our society if I wanted to but I wouldn't. I didn't want to control an empire. So instead I was the most valued member of our society. I worked on strategy when we needed it, I warned others of impending danger, I was the three rulers most trusted person and on slow days I did scouts.

Scouting involved taking out your assigned team and sneaking around, essentially stalking impure vampires. We always needed to know what the other species of vampires were thinking. After all because of our absence, there has been a big gap in their history which might cause them to catch on. So far none of them ever gave it a second thought.

I had the best team ( even though I didn't really need it ). It consisted of myself, Maya and her mate Derek. They were dangerous and I was the **most **dangerous. I commanded them and gave them reasons to be petrified of me yet still they were my closest friends. We always scouted together through different regions of the world. This time we were investigating in a town called Forks, a wet miserable place. We were in the forest when Maya called out to me in her mind._ Do you hear that? There are other vampires close. Shall we go check it out?_ I nodded a yes and Derek didn't need to ask, we were that used to each other. We crept in the shadows with myself at point. There was a rustling and then a giant giggle filled the area. We immediately went into stealth mode, effectively hiding. I watched the open space where the giggle had come from and soon a small little vampire emerged laughing. She had short black hair in spikes and reminded me of a pixie. She wasn't alone, another vampire covered in battle scars with blonde hair was dancing with her._ What are they doing dancing in the forest?_ I thought. I looked at Maya and Derek and was met with an answering stare that told me they were both as perplexed as I was. Soon after the first two entered another large muscular one came in with his own dance partner_,_ a blonde, and had begun spinning in wide circles around the other two.

"Are you so immature Emmett as to make a completion out of dancing" said the scarred male.

" You actually doubted he was incapable of it? Jasper really you should have more sense" said his dance partner.

"Your just scared I'll beat you" said the big muscular one. I saw his dance partner roll her eyes obviously at his remark.

"Not if we have anything to say about it" said another female vampire who just emerged from the bushes dancing with a male vampire. They both had a certain grace about them that was shocking.

"This hardly seems fair, I have no one to dance with" said another male who emerged from the bushes soon after the last pair. He was gorgeous! Stunningly beautiful. My vision hazed over until all I saw was the bronzed haired man walking towards nothing. It took a while before I realized Maya was calling me mentally._ Are you alright? You seem to be sort of…glowing._ I nodded my head yes which reassured her._ This is the biggest coven I have ever seen! Do you think there's more?_ I grimaced which meant I `certainly hope not`. I stared at the coven from where we were perched in a tree. I kept analyzing them and tried to think of strategies but my gaze kept wandering back to the bronze haired boys face and I couldn't help but feel longing and a tremendous amount of possessiveness. Mixed in with both of those was love which was followed by lust. I was drowning in my emotions it was so overwhelming. I was struggling to not go down there and kiss the hell out of him but I knew that was stupid._ He's an impure blood, an enemy!_ I kept telling myself but I still couldn't control my emotions. It was at that point that I heard everyone gasp. I woke from my reverie to see the one called Jasper lying on the ground struggling.

"Jasper what's wrong?" asked his dance partner.

"I don't know why but for some reason I'm longing to kiss Edward and hold him in my arms. The feeling is so strong, it's quite hard to resist" Everyone looked around including Maya and Derek.

"Ha I always new you swung that way Jasper" said Emmett, obviously having great fun with this.

"Where's it coming from Jasper?" asked Edward, looking nervous. It took awhile for Jasper to find the source but when he did he immediately pointed up at the tree on which Maya, Derek and I were perched and said in a strained voice "There." They all looked up at our tree and I immediately caught eyes with Edward. That was it. I couldn't withstand it anymore. I had to be closer to him. I jumped down from the tree and landed gracefully on my feet in front of Edward. I was vaguely aware that Maya and Derek had jumped down to flank me. I was too busy, lost in my thoughts. _My Edward._ How creepy was it that I already thought of him as mine. But I could read minds and I was an empath as well so I could tell he felt the same way even though he didn't know my name. He just kept thinking _MINE_! about me, already possessive. I didn't like that he didn't know my name so I spoke.

"Hello. I'm Bella" I heard him admire my name internally. _Bella, yes definitely Bella._ We continued to stare at each other wordlessly until the graceful male with a paternal look spoke.


	2. Introductions

" _Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my coven" he waved his hand around at the rest of the group. Then he began telling us their names._

"_This is my mate Esme" he pointed at his dance partner who had a maternal glow "This is Emmett and his mate Rosalie" he pointed at the muscular vampire and the beautiful blonde, he continued on "This is Jasper and his mate Alice" he pointed at the scarred vampire and the girl resembling a pixie "And this is Edward". After he mentioned Edwards name he started smiling for some reason, it wasn't until I saw myself smiling in Esme's mind and her evident joy about it, that I realized it was because I had begun smiling first after he mentioned Edward. It was then that Emmett decided to speak._

"_So I see you're lusting after my baby brother. Wow Edward you definitely are a ladies man aren't you" with that the whole Cullen coven began to giggle except for Edward who seemed rather annoyed._

_The giggling continued until Carlisle called an end to it and continued the conversation._

"_So sorry about that Bella but anyway we have issues to discuss" Huh. He seemed to be hoping that Emmett's little joke hadn't discouraged me. "This is our territory and we treasure human life and therefore we do not hunt humans. We would much appreciate it if you would feed out of this area." At that Maya, Derek and I began to hiss. We were outraged and mine was tripled because I could feel and hear their disgust at the remark. Edward seemed to be worried and began to rub soothing circles on my right arm which was faced to him. It was hard to remain angry after that so my fury simmered down to just annoyance. Maya on the other hand was clearly pissed at the gesture of us hunting humans and Edwards contact with me only made her even more furious._

"_**HOW DARE YOU COMPARE US TO IMPURE BLOODS"**_ her voice etching up on the last two words. She was in a fit of rage and could very well hurt the Cullen's and maybe even my Edward. My previous anger had returned with that single thought and I was ready to put Maya in her place. I glared at her catching her glare and holding it. I had a very handy power for situations like this. The Volturi ( I internally cringed when I thought their name) had a vampire in their guard with a similar power. Her name was Jane. But unlike Jane my power could cause actually death. Jane only gave the illusion of pain, I caused all the nerves to fry and send signals to the brain causing it to panic. This causes an excessive amount of adrenaline to buzz through the bloodstream and the heart to work overtime, working harder to transport the adrenaline throughout the body in the blood. But with all the hearts extra work, it requires more oxygen which would mean the victim would need to breathe heavily. That's where my power becomes deadly because it prevents the breathing from speeding up. Actually it causes it to slow significantly which results in the drowning effect. This means that the victim is slowly suffocating themselves by not getting enough oxygen to replace the carbon dioxide in the blood. This is considerably more painful then Jane's gift as you can feel every muscle tensing and dying. If I didn't stop it the person would surely die in a matter of moments. Of course those moments are usually more limited because the victim screams in agony throughout the whole process dooming themselves further. It was the same for vampires because at the moment I inflict my power on them, I revive their body making them temporarily alive and mortal which meant they also needed to breathe.

That was exactly what I was doing to Maya and she new it. She quickly changed her mind on attacking and I released her leaving her to collapse to the ground struggling to drag in enough air between her haggard coughing and agonizing moaning. The Cullens were all staring at her in shock. Jasper, whom I figured out was able to feel and control emotions, tried to calm her down enough to breathe and to stop her pain which he was evidently suffering from. I in turn sent him waves of peace and he no longer hurt but I refused to allow him to help Maya. Derek was smart enough not to disturb her because he new I wouldn't be as gracious towards him as I was towards jasper for the interruption. He tensed and took a step away from me while he gave a worrying stare towards Maya.

I suddenly realized that I had never introduced my scouting group and even though it wasn't he best time I decided to introduce them while I pretended to be oblivious to Maya and her splurting.

"I do believe I never introduced my companions" they stared at me clearly wondering if that was how I treated all my friends. " This is Derek and his mate Maya." I allowed them to stare at Maya why they wondered what she had done to deserve this torture. After a moment I continued "I hope you can excuse Maya for her hostile attitude towards you and I do apologize for her planning to harm you. I assure you she _**won't**_ try it again. Not that it would excuse her thoughts and intended attack but she was rather peeved at your last sentence. You see none of us have ever drunk human blood and it would be considered a major insult to assume such things." I watched Carlisle carefully as it dawned on him that Maya was suffering because of his reaction to what he said._ Oh no I didn't realize what I said would offend any of them much less cause them pain!_

"Don't pity her Carlisle, she doesn't deserve it" I said hoping to end his self inflicted torture. Maya eventually got up and warily stepped away from the Cullens. An awkward silence occurred for a bit.

"How about we all go back to our house" Edward suggested and we all agreed.


End file.
